


Drunken Narukami

by PaperFox19



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: With Narukami drunk and taken back to the room, Yosuke and Kanji deal with a drunken Narukami. Collab with Ryu
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Narukami Yu/Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 51





	Drunken Narukami

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Drunken Narukami

With Narukami drunk and taken back to the room, Yosuke and Kanji deal with a drunken Narukami. Collab with Ryu

-x-

It was a long night of games and drinks. No one knew how their drinks became alcoholic but poor Narukami had the most of them. The silver haired teen was plastered. It was up to Yosuke and Kanji to get him back to his room.

The two carried him, one arm over each of them, the two supporting his back. They made it to the room and Narukami was feeling rather good. His body was warm, and his head was fuzzy.

“Okay buddy we got you.” they entered the room and brought him to his bed.

“You guys really are the best.” he smiled, feeling his bonds with the two spark something inside. He turned Yosuke’s head to him. “Thank you Yosuke.” he kissed the brunette. “Thank you Kanji.” he turned his head and kissed the blonde.

The two gasped. Releasing their friend, he stumbled to his bed. The heat in his body made him feel uncomfortable so he began to strip.

The two watched, wide-eyed as their leader’s shirt came off. Months of fighting shadows in the tv world had developed Narukami’s body well.

“S-senpai, what are you doing?” Kanji asked, as he felt his face start to heat up. What did that kiss mean? Was he just drunk or did he really mean it?

“Getting ready for bed,” Narukami answered as he began unbuckling his pants. He leaned forward seductively. “Would either of you like to join me?”

“Cut it out Partner, that’s not funny,” Yosuke tried to laugh it off. Did Yu know? He thought he had done a good job covering up his true feelings.

The pants came down, revealing his fine ass, but more, possibly the biggest cock they had ever seen. 11 inches and only semi hard. With a groan he stepped out of his pants and underwear and stood in all his naked glory.

His friend’s jaws dropped. Their cocks bulging out their pants seeking freedom. Narukami let out a sigh as his heated skin was free of those constricting clothes. He flopped on the bed and lazily stroked his shaft. “So hot!”

They didn’t know what to do, all reason in their heads was getting kicked in the nads by their hormones. “Guys….” the two stared at their friend. “You aren’t gonna leave me alone like this are you?” his cock was fully erect, his burning with desire, desire for them.

Kanji couldn’t wait anymore, he stripped so fast his underwear went flying and hit Yosuke in the face. Kanji’s own hard 7 inch cock snapped free. He settled between his senpai’s legs and began to worship the massive cock with his mouth.

“No fair!” Yosuke got to work stripping. With his hand free, Narukami put his hands behind his head, and let Kanji work. Yosuke freed his 6.5 inch cock. Unlike Kanji he was completely smooth.  
Narukami smiled at him and made a “come here” gesture. Yosuke came over and Narukami pulled him down. He moaned as his partner began licking his hole.

Narukami traced his hands up Yosuke’s chest and teased the brunette’s nipples as his tongue dove into his partner’s hole.

Yosuke moaned with every lick, and caress. His partner was really going to town. Tongue working his hole up good. The tight ring was wet and forced open around the thrusting tongue.

Having his tongue wiggle inside him had Yosuke’s whole body trembling.

“Senpai, you’re so fucking big!” Kanji said in between breaths as he worked Narukami’s cock. Fully erect, their leader’s cock was a monstrous 13 inches with an impressive girth as well. The former delinquent mustered up his courage and started to take the huge cock into his mouth, only managing to get about half of it in.

Bobbing back and forth he worked what he could while his hand stroked the rest, smearing drool and pre down his shaft.

“Fuck, Partner!” Yosuke moaned and his cock twitched, leaking precum onto his partner’s chest. Each wiggle and tremor made his cock bob.

Yosuke tried to stroke his cock but a hand stopped him, he looked down to see it was Kanji’s hand. To his surprise, the tough guy began to slowly spread the precum all over his cock; slowly teasing him, even as he was struggling to handle Narukami’s cock.

Hands came down to Yosuke’s ass, lifting him up. The brunette whined at the loss, as Yu’s tongue slipped free, giving his entrance one final lick.

“Who wants to go first?” Narukami asked as he stood up, his cock leaving Kanji’s mouth with a pop.

The two stared at the swaying cock. Licking their lips, they looked at each other. “Me!” they said in unison. The two began to argue about who should go first.

Narukami could barely focus on what they were saying. Losing his patience he decided to make the choice for them. He grabbed Yosuke and dragged him over and put him on his hands and knees.

Yosuke could only gasp as the huge rod slapped against his crack. “I met you first it only fair.” he hot dogged his ass a bit, making the brunette squirm.

He grabbed Kanji by the cock and led him over. “Patience for you.” he stroked the blonde, making him moan. “Play with yourself for me.” the command was so deep Kanji shivered and obeyed.

Yosuke felt the tip kiss his hole and his heart raced. Relaxing he took the large cock slowly, his partner showing great care.

He moaned as he was spread wide by his partner’s huge cock. Inch by inch, Narukami pushed in, letting Yosuke feel every inch of his cock. Yosuke tried to buck back to take more of his leader’s cock in, but Narukami held his hips still, pushing in at his own pace.

Kanji watched, stroking his own cock as he watched the Narukami’s cock disappear into his other senpai. He leaked precum, twitching madly as he worked his cock he began to leak precum. The blonde delinquent spread the precum over his cock, moaning loudly. With the extra pre and his free hand, he slowly began to finger himself.

One finger went in easily. He rocked it in as Narukami’s cock sank into Yosuke. It wasn’t long before he added a second finger and worked them in time with their thrusts.

Yosuke was a horny mess by the time Narukami was all the way inside. Yu sighed happily, feeling his large balls rest against Yosuke’s. The brunette shivered feeling his partner’s pubes tickle his ads.

“Please just fuck me!” Yosuke groaned, his hole twitching with need, his cock leaking. He spread his legs wider and fisted the sheets.

“You got it, Partner,” Narukami groaned as Yosuke clenched around him and began to fuck him roughly, he pulled out until just the tip was in before slamming back in. His heavy balls swung and slapped against Yosuke’s starting a sexy and erotic domino effect.

Each thrust had their balls clapping together, sending ripples of pleasure through his crotch, but not only that his own sack swung and hit his cock sending it swinging to slap his abs.

Yosuke moaned loudly as his partner’s large cockhead rammed against his sweet spot. Not to mention the powerful thrusts had their hips meeting in a loud smack. It was like lightning the flash of pleasure before the boom. With every movement, Yosuke felt himself drawing closer from the heat and friction of Narukami’s thrusts.

Kanji was at three fingers, squeezing his cock to keep himself from cumming. His sempai were so sexy.

“Ah, ah, ah! I’m coming!” Yosuke’s felt his cock begin to twitch and he came hard, splashing cum onto his chest and his abs, and the sheets as he clenched down hard. Narukami groaned as Yosuke tightened around him, he bit down into Yosuke’s neck marking him as he released, coating his insides. The brunet moaned as he was filled with his partner’s seed, each spurt hit his prostate causing him to moan loudly.

His body shook, and the look on his face was priceless.

Narukami pulled his still hard cock out of Yosuke, causing the smaller male to whimper. He then turned to Kanji, motioning him over with a head nod.

Kanji removed his fingers, taking one last look at his senpai’s gaping hole, their leader’s cum leaking out and running down his taint, and balls.

He moved so fast, rushing over and jumping into Yu’s arms. He wrapped his legs around his waist, shivering as his huge cock slid between his cheeks.

Narukami’s cock slid along his stretched and well prepped hole. “You did a good job, now for your reward.” the tip kissed his pucker and Kanji cried out as he was suddenly impaled.

He came, he couldn’t help it. His seed painting between their bodies. Kanji’s ass clamped down on the massive rod.

Yu chuckled and began to toy with Kanji’s perky nipples. The blonde writhed in pleasure, he had just cum once and his senpai was getting him revved up again. “You are so cute Kanji.”

He kissed the blonde and began to move.

Kanji moaned as his walls clenched around his senpai’s monster cock. Kanji shuddered at the heat and friction that came from every thrust. His cock hardened quickly and was already leaking precum despite cumming just a few moments before.

Narukami laid his junior’s back down on the bed and spread the boy’s legs obscenely to fit more of his cock into the blonde. Narukami pulled all of his cock out, causing Kanji to whimper before burying it in a single thrust.

“Ahhhhhh!” Kanji moaned out as his prostate was struck by his senpai’s cock. Narukami smirked before repeatedly thrusting into that spot.

Yosuke’s hole twitched as he watched the two fucking on the bed. His cock had grown rock hard again and he was feeling empty. He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself above Kanji’s cock.

“Yosuke-senpai?” Kanji asked, in a lust-filled daze. He didn’t get an answer before Yosuke sank down on his cock causing him to let out a groan. Although Kanji wasn’t as big as Narukami, he was quite thick and Yosuke rode the cock happily.

Kanji bucked up into Yosuke as Narukami roughly pounded into him. The pleasure from both ends was too much, between Narukami’s massive cock ramming into him and Yosuke’s tight walls around his cock, Kanji knew he was about to come.

It would be Yosuke who would cum first. Yu reached around and grabbed the brunette’s bouncing cock and began to pump him. Yosuke was already sensitive, but finally getting his dick touched he lost it. He came, blowing his load all over Kanji’s face, pecs, and abs.

His inner walls clamped down onto Kanji’s erect dick. Clenching in orgasmic bliss, Kanji moaned and bucked, finding his own release. The domino of pleasure had been tipped and Yu soon followed suit as Kanji’s inner walls squeezed him for all he was worth. As Yu kept thrusting it almost felt like Kanji’s body was sucking on him, trying to milk him of his cum.

With no more control, he spilled his seed, and flooded Kanji’s insides, just as he flooded Yosuke. The boys collapsed into a sexy pile, too spent to move, and to happy to care.

-x-

The morning after.

Yu had a headache, but seeing as his friends were equally sore and full of cum He guessed what happened. “Sorry guys, someone must have spiked our drinks. It happened to me before, when I’m drunk I tend to go after guys I really like.”

“You like us?” the two blushed.

“Yeah,” he smiled and pulled them close. He gave them each a peck on the cheek and one on the lips. They stayed in bed a few more hours cuddling naked. If Yu truly loved them then they had no regrets or doubts.

End


End file.
